An abundance of information is exchanged, managed, and stored between and by entities, such as vendors, retailers, and the like. Examples of information may include names, addresses, demographic information, payment information, purchase history, user preferences. In some embodiments, entities may wish to process data to identify matches. Current methods for data processing include extensive normalization of data sets, which may involve the use of different machine learning techniques to identify and replace abbreviations and/or acronyms. Such normalizations processes may be time-consuming, cumbersome, and may lead to inaccurate replacements.